deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero VS Link
PlasmaLucario= Zero vs Link is a What-If?Death Battle featuring Zero from the Mega Man X series and Link from the Legend of Zelda series Description Mega Man vs The Legend of Zelda!which swordsman of these two is going to take the victory? Interlude ' Invader - Jim Johnston' Boomstick:if there is something that i love is a sword but something thaT i love even more are swordsman ''' ''' Wiz:And these two combatents know how to manage their swords.Zero the S-Maverick hunter swordsman from Mega Man Boomstick:And Link the hero and Swordsman from Hyrule Wiz:He is Boomstick and i'm Wiz and our job is to see who would win in a Death Battle ' 'Link Boomstick:Didn't this guy already appeared here? Wiz:Yes and we have to cover his backstory again... Boomstick:Aw come on,at least be quick. Wiz:Anyway back to the history,a land called Hyrule was about to fall into the hands of the darkness,and this was happening by no other than the demon king himself,Ganondorf. Boomstick:And he was planning to do this with the help of the powerful triforce. Wiz:However the demon was defeated and sealed with the help of the seven sages and one powerful warrior,and his name was Link. (Zelda Ocarina of Time-Hyrule Field's themehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lR5y4FbZ8mo) Boomstick:He looks like a fairy. Wiz:We are not going to talk about this again. Wiz:When comes down to arsenal Link is a dangerous opponent,as standard equipment he has his classic master sword,the indestructible Hyrule Shield,his mighty bombs,his trusty bow,the lens of true,which can make him see anything, and even has another shield called Mirror Shield. Boomstick:Not only that but he can spin like a beyblade. Wiz:That's right,when he charges his sword he can perform the spin attack,a powerful move that transforms anything that he touches into dust. Boomstick:You think it is over?come on Link is much more than that,he has the nayru's love which makes a crystal of energy surronding him and making him immune to anytype of attack or harm,he has the din's fire which covers the entire area with a explosion of fire,and he even has the golden gauntlets which make him strong enough to lift more than 1000,and when he needs speed he uses the pegasus boots who can double his speeds and make him walk into the air for a short period of time. Wiz:Not only that but remember when we said than link has a bow?Well he can't only shoot simple arrows but can shoot arrows such as the fire arrow,the ice arrow and the most strongest of three the light arrows.He also has a boomerang that just like every other boomerang can come back everytime that he misses a target and even has a Hookshot which he can to bring objects next to him and even make him climb on walls.He also has the Ocarina of Time,which can manipulate weather and even time,allowing Link to return to the past however he can return only to 3 days. Boomstick:And since this is videogame,Link can use his alternate form,the Fierce's Deity Mask Wiz:Turns out that Link can use masks to increase his atributes,the strongest of them is Fierce's Deity Mask.In this form,Link gets immensely more powerful than before,he can also use the Giant's mask to make him much more bigger and stronger than before. Boomstick:With all these cool powers and big arsenal,he has done some crazy shit. Wiz:He saved Hyrule multiple times,and defeated tons and tons of enemies and armies,this includes Volvagia,Goht,a alternate version of himself called Dark Link,Majora,who created a dimension with a sun,and even Ganon himself,not only that but he defeated multiple bosses even when he was a child and he is puzzle resolver plus link's strategy resumes into analyzing his opponent and attack them with the help of Miss swings,pretty similiar to a Out-Boxer Boomstick:This fairy boy is insane,can he be stopped? Wiz:Unfortunely yes,Link might have a intimidating arsenal but tons of his most important items consumes magic so he can't abuse from his versatility otherwise he will have to rely on his classic items,the Giant's mask also can consume much more magic than the other masks. Boomstick:Still this is the most powerful warrior in hyrule,so I recommend you stand out of his way. (Link pulling out the master sword-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQj-byem2L4) 'Zero' (Mega Man MHX-Doctor Light's Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLuN2qRkM4o&index=7&list=PL6akIKaXBeU0u9luBlfY4A7wmS_HbemCl) Wiz:In the year of 20XX and the war between Dr.Wily and Dr.Light still continues. Boomstick:Unfortunely for Wily his creations were no match for Mega Man. Wiz:However Wily had a trump card,a machine so powerful than would transform Mega Man into iron scrap and make his rival cry,this robot was no other than Zero. (Mega Man X2 -flame stag's theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vABtjS3hZiM&t=410s) Wiz:Unfortunely to Wily, Zero would only woke up after one hundred years. Boomstick:But a long nap wasn't enough to calm him down,when he woke up he killed 500 reploids,until sigma,the leader of the maverick hunters, kicked his ass. Wiz:Just a little problem,Zero was only causing trouble because of the virus that Dr.Wily implanted on him.When Sigma defeated Zero,the virus infected Sigma and made him transform into the big bad that he is now.On other hand Zero joined the maverick hunters with the retirement of the virus.Now on the side of good Zero to protect his world from everything than is consider a threat. Boomstick:Look at his hair,Are you sure this is a guy? Wiz:Yes,i think,but don't understimate Zero,this guy is a power house.Similiar to his opponent he's pretty equipped for the job. Boomstick:Yeah he has tons of weapons for his arsenal such as: his trusty Z-buster,sabers,glaives,daggers,blades and even hammers but his trusty weapon is the Z-saber,which can cut almost everything. Wiz:But he is way more than a robot with weapons,he has the rekkoha which can bring lasers from the sky,Soul Body who can make a hologram from himself to help him in battle,he can even stop time with Time Stopper and Dark Hold. Boomstick:He can transform his Z-saber in more elements like the:Fire saber,the Ice saber and the Thunder saber,he can also use the Z-buster to charge too shots in a row,he can also use his Z-saber to unleash slashes at long-range. Wiz:If he needs more power he can transform into Black Zero where he halves his defense to upgrade his attack and speed but he can transform into the stronger and faster Absolute Zero which upgrades all his stats and gives him sharp claws and the power of flight but he can't use other weapons or abilities. Wiz:With all these abilities and weapons,Zero has fought against some powerful opponents:this includes the own Sigma himself,Copy X,Vile,Omega,Dr.Weil and even Lumine,a such powerful villain that created and destroyed a star,he's even tons and tons of superior to protoman who lifted a forrtress which weights 943,000 tons with just one hand. Boomstick:He has also outrunned attacks equivalents to black holes,survived attacks from Lumine and even survived the Eurasia's explosion WHICH HAS DESTROYED ALL THE LIFE ON EARTH,what a boss. Wiz:Boss,yes,invincible,no,Zero was already killed and defeated before by the likes of Sigma,Vile and Dr.Weil not only that but each one of his abilities has limits and can end,and he is the character with the highest number of deaths in the mega man X universe.If that wasn't enough,Zero tends to sacrifice himself in the sake of others,just like he sacrificed him to protect the Earth from complete annihalion from Ragnarok and if he is infected by a virus such as the Sigma Virus it will transform him in his strongest form:Awakened Zero;In this form Zero gets a massive upgrade in his atributes however sticks with only one thing in his mind:Destroy everything that stands in his way. Boomstick:Even then,Zero is still a badass and will do everything to protect his world. -''Zero:I don't even need my sword for such a easy fight.'' Intermission Wiz:Alright the combatents are set,let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:Its time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (Mega man X5-Cyber Maze's theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxV7MnAqDDU&index=4&list=PL6akIKaXBeU00tN3_excSLOOlUe2k4nM7) Link starts walking into the highway when he finds a normal human knocked out and a maverick ready to kill him. Link:Haah. Link destroys the maverick with a simple swordswing. Zero reaches into the Highway as it was commanded. Zero:Apperentely there's nothing to worry about.Wait,who is that blonde swordsman and why he is guarding his sword with a unconsiouness civilian in the ground? Link:? Zero:I see,now i understand,You are going to pain for what you done! FIGHT! (Mega Man X5-X vs Zero's theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed9jkuczzRU&index=31&list=PL6akIKaXBeU00tN3_excSLOOlUe2k4nM7) Zero starts jumping at Link with his Z-saber,Link blocks with the Hyrule Shield and counters with the Spin Attack, lauching Zero at the other platform.Zero starts shotting at long range with the Z-buster,Link blocks all the shots with the Hyrule Shield;Then Zero starts charging with both arms and shots at Link.Link blocks with the shield but the impact almost makes Link falls from the edge.He uses the hookshot to get closer to the platform where Zero is standing,he reaches towards Zero at jumps at him with the master sword,Zero uses Rekohha to block the attack and make Link retreat.Both of them starts in a close swordfight,the impact between the two swords is so high that it cause the destruction of the platform.Zero transforms into Absolute Zero and fly over the platform,Link uses the hookshot in Zero's leg to escape from the collapyse.They land in the platform of the middle and then continue to fight. Zero flies to the skies and starts attacking Link like a Eagle,Link dodges all of his attacks and then,uses his arrows.He uses the fire arrows,the ice arrows and even the light arrows but none of them are a match for Zero,he simply block or dodges.Link realizes that all of his effort was useless so he decides to use the Fierce's Deity mask;He uses a slashing projectile towards Zero,he dodges by a haircut,Link takes the opportunity and jumps up until Zero and smashes him with a powerful attack combined with his slashing projectile.Zero falls into the platform and it starts breaking apart with the impact.Link lands into the last remaining platform,remaining victorius;He grabs the innocent left in the ground to take him over his watch to help him with the injuries.Suddenly he seens a purple energy into the sky,it is Zero but different... Zero slowly lands into the platform. Zero:I will destroy you... He lifts his Z-saber and starts to charge his ultimate attack.Link starts to unleash some powerful projectiles but neither of them stops Zero.He finally attacks and unleashes his attack,Link uses all his strength to block that attack,it results into a final showndown between Zero's attack against Link's defense.Surprisingly,Link manages to take it and reflects against Zero's own attack against him,the battle is finally over... Until Zero uses Dark Hold to avoid the attack and appears behind Link.Zero ends the battle with his Ultimate attack:Genmu Zero.Kiling both Link and the civillian. Conclusion (Zero's theme remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOXcV00QV0Q) Boomstick:Damn,that was dark... Wiz:While Link could put up a good fight and has,in fact,a better arsenal;Zero outclasses him in almost all categories. Boomstick:While the pegasus could him a upgrade in speed and he has dodged lasers from Beamo,Zero has outrruned black holes and even dodged attacks from Optic Sunflower,who literally uses light as a weapon. Wiz:While Link could lift more than 1000 tons,Zero is way more stronger than Proto Man,who lifted a fortress that outweights 943 000 tons with just one hand.Putting Zero's strength at 1886 000 tons,that's almost 2000 times stronger than Link. Boomstick:Both of them are likely equal powerful and durable since they defeated and survived blows from star and potentially solar system busters on their careers however Link would slightly take the durability and power edge since he has the indestructible Hyrule Shield and has defeated Majora without help. Wiz:However,that wouldn't do much,while Link has indeed a better defense he couldn't block all of Zero's attacks since he is more faster. Boomstick:What about Link's Naryu's Love,Din's Fire,the Ocarina of Time,Giant's Mask and Fierce's Deity mask?Wouldn't they change the outcome? Wiz:Unlikely,Naryu's Love while it could have been useful,it has a time limit;Din's fire only emits a powerful explosion that burns the enemies around him so that wouldn't slow down Zero since he survived way more powerful blows than that and has already faced enemies that use fire as well.The Ocarina of Time wasn't built for combat and takes 5 seconds to finish the song and while the Fierce's Diety was,indeed,a formidable weapon,Zero's black armor and Absolute Zero are too much for Link to handle.The Giant's Mask would actually give Zero a advantage since he casually faces enemies bigger than him in a regular basis and the mask makes Link much more slower than before.On top of that,Zero is a skilled swordsman with hundred years of experience unlike Link who has only a decade.If that wasn't enough while Link has a larger arsenal,Zero's arsenal is potencially more dangerous since most Link's arsenal are to designed to exploration. Boomstick:Looks like Link's chances of winning were Zero. Wiz:The winner is Zero. |-| Sharaku Jr.= Zero VS Link V3 (Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (V.1) ZeroMMZLinkTP_Jioto.png|Jioto576 Zero VS Link is a What-if? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr.. It features Zero from the Mega Man metaseries and Link from the Legend of Zelda metaseries. Description Two of the most famous video game swordsmen from Nintendo and Capcom alike fight in an epic sword duel! Will Zero prove himself as an SA-Class Maverick Hunter, or will Zero just be another enemy for Link to defeat? Interlude Boomstick: Over the many years and many weapons, one weapon has stood the test of time. The Sword. And these two guys are some of the best swordsmen you can get! Wiz: Zero, The SA-Class Maverick Hunter. Boomstick: And Link, the Hero of Hyrule! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!! Rules *The Link being used is Twilight Princess Link, while the Zero used is the Zero from the Mega Man Zero series. **These versions are being used because of thematic purposes (both are the more serious versions of the characters) *Link will have Manga feats and Zero will have all of his Equipment Zero Link Pre-Battle Fight!! Post-Analysis Category:PlasmaLucario Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword Wielders Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 2 Category:Zelda vs Megaman Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle